Hey dad, guess who I m marrying!
by Hina89
Summary: Roy s son is marrying a beautiful young woman aiming to be a doctor. But before they can get married, Their parents has to meet each other.


AN: Hey guys! I know my story `Golden eyes´ is still in progress, but don´t worry, I will continue it to the end! But I just thought of this little story while I was walking my dog, so I hope you´ll like it and as always, please leave a review! 

–

"So let me get this straight. You have been dating this girl for a year now, and yesterday you asked her to marry you?"

A nod.

"And then she said yes and now her parents want to meet us?"

A nod again.

"And when exactly were you planning to tell us that you were dating?"

Jack Mustang flinched as his father yelled at him. "I´m sorry dad, but I wanted it to be a suprise." He told. "Well it sure as hell was a suprise!" Roy Mustang yelled.

"What´s the big deal? He´s getting married, it´s great news." Riza said to her husband. Roy glanced at her. "He just turned twenty-one! He´s a kid!" Roy snapped. "So you´re saying that he should wait as long as you did?" Riza smirked. Roy foud himself blushing. "That was different. And besides we don´t even know the girl you´re supposed to marry!" He said and turned to his son once again. "That is the reason why they are coming to dinner tonight." Jack explained. Roy raised his eyebrow. "Tonight? You didn´t say anything about it being tonight." Jack shrugged. "You didn´t let me finish before you started yelling. And mom said it was okay." Roy looked at his wife with wide eyes. "What? Oh, stop pouting, you are going to greet them." Riza said. Roy sighed. "Fine. So tell us who is she exactly." Roy said defeated and sat down on the couch next to his wife. "Well, her name is Melanie, Mel in short, and she´s twenty years old and she´s studying to become a doctor." Jack explained with pride shining in his eyes. "Well, she sounds very good. I hope you have really thought this through." Roy sighed. There really was no arguing with his son and his wife once they had made up their minds. Jack nodded. "I have dad. Don´t worry, you´re going to love her. She really is great and smart and beautiful." Roy smiled. "Well it´s really up to you, son. I hope you´re happy with her." He said and ruffled Jack´s black hair. "I am dad."

–

"Hurry up Roy, they´re gonna be here any minute!" Riza hurried her husband who was still getting ready to meet the girl who his son was going to marry. And her parents. "I´m almost ready dear." Roy smiled and kissed Riza´s cheek. "I just hope this is going to go well." He said. "Why shouldn´t it?" Riza asked. "Melanie and her parents are very lovely people." Roy´s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You know them!" He screamed. Riza smirked. "Yes I know them. Melanie invited me to tea once when they were in Central." She said. "And why wasn´t I invited? And why didn´t you tell me?" Roy demanded. "Well for once, you were busy with the paperwork I ordered you to finish and because Jack said he wanted it to be a suprise to you." Riza said and buttoned Roy´s shirt. Roy sighed. "To think I worked my ass off trying to become the Fuhrer and it still is the same paperwork, but even more of it." Riza chuckled. "I wanted to tell you, but Jack asked me to keep it a secret." She said and gave him a small peck on the lips.

The doorbell rang and they heard Jack going to anwer it. "Well, let´s go meet the future in-laws." Riza smiled somewhat deviously and left the bedroom.

Roy sighed and pulled his jacket on. "Well, it really can´t be that bad." He smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"It´s wonderful to see you again." He heard Riza say and saw her hugging a blond woman tightly. _"Wow, they really became friends after meeting just once. Thought I could swear I´ve seen her somewhere before..."_ Roy thought and walked to greet the visitors. "Hello and welcome." He smiled and shook hands with the woman. "Yes, how do you do?" She smiled sweetly."

Roy then saw his son trying to get his attention. "Dad, I want you to meet someone." He said and gently pulled a beautiful young girl beside him. Roy was taken back at her beauty. She had long golden blond hair and golden eyes. "It´s nice to meet you finally." Roy smiled and glanced at his son. "Come on dad." Jack moaned. Roy laughed and shaked hands with the bride. "You really are beautiful my dear, but you look really familiar somehow. Are you sure we´ve never met?" Roy asked. "I´m afraid not Mr. Mustang." Melanie said sweetly. "But I look like my father so maybe you know him." She said. 

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Riza asked. "He´s out parking the car. He said he´d follow us soon." Melanie´s mother said. "Oh, but it´s so great to meet you again, Riza! It´s been so long! And you too Colonel. Oops, I´m sorry, you´re the Fuhrer now. I guess I´ll always remember you as the Colonel." She smiled. Roy frowned. "Okay this is weird, you know me and Riza and you have known me since I was Colonel and your daughter looks like...Wait...What´s you name?" Roy panicked and pointed to the blond woman. "You sure have lousy memory. It´s me, Winry!" She laughed. Roy paled. "You mean...Winry Rockbell? Then her father is.."

"AARGHT!"

A shout was heard from behind.

Roy turned quickly and his eyes widened and he turned to his son shouting.

"You´re not marrying that shorty´s daughter!"  
>"You´re not marrying that bastard´s son!"<p>

They glared at each other. "Who are you calling shorty!"  
>"Who are you calling a bastard!"<p>

Jack sighed and wrapped his arm around Melanie as both fathers continued their arguing. "See mom, I told you..." He said looking at his mother and Winry who were laughing. "I know, but it was more fun this way." Riza said as she watched the bickering pair.

"We don´t want to be in-laws!"

–

AN: So what do you think? It´s not hard to guess who is Melanie´s father, right?

Thank you for reading!

~NekoEd


End file.
